


so shake the shame from it

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(530): That girl is nothing but trouble. She's 40% red hair and 60% daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so shake the shame from it

When Jason gets back to their apartment, Roy's sitting cross-legged on the floor, building a modest castle out of used beer cans while _the Wire_ plays on the TV.

"So," Jason says. "How's Ollie?"

Roy cracks her gum, turns to look up at him. She's wearing short shorts and a tank top, no bra, and from this angle Jason can see straight down into her cleavage.

"Well," Roy says. "It's two in the afternoon and I'm already three beers in. How do _you_ think?"

Jason drops down behind her. He snags the beer out of her hand, finishes it off and hands it to her to add to the tower. "You wanna talk about it?" Jason asks.

"Not really." Roy scoots back against him until she's between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Jason leans his head down, kisses the arrow on her shoulder, the faded heart on her spine, the flaming star just under her ponytail.

"I mean," Roy says. "Just because we grow up, we can't expect them to, right?"

"Harper," Jason says. He kisses the shell of her ear and she takes his hands in hers, brings them up to her chest. She's still a little sunburned from last week at the beach when she insisted bathing suits were for losers. Jason squeezes her through her top, asks, "Do you really think we're grown up? Last week I saw you eat cotton candy for three meals."

"Different flavors for each one, though," Roy points out. She grinds her ass back into Jason, and Jason keeps one hand on her tits and slides his other into Roy's shorts. She's not wearing underwear, and she's warm and wet when Jason slides two fingers into her.

"I looked classy as hell though," Roy breathes out. "Heels, dress, matching purse. We went to _brunch_ , Jaybird."

"Yeah?" Jason asks. He sucks on her collarbone, scrapes his teeth against the spray of freckles there. She grips his thighs and shoves herself onto his fingers. He loves her like this, needy for him, smelling like beer and bubble gum and sex.

"You should've seen me," she says. "You would've – oh, fuck, _there_."

Jason fucks her faster, rubs at her clit, and she stretches her legs out, knocking beer cans everywhere.

"Shit," she laughs. "I've been working on that all day."

"I'll make it up to you," Jason promises, and he squeezes her clit, gets his hand under her tank top and fucks his fingers into her until she digs her jagged nails into his thighs and comes.

She turns around and presses him to the floor so she can kiss him, and Jason winds up with her gum in his mouth. "Fuck," Jason says. He touches her bottom lip. "You wore lipstick and everything."

Roy rolls her eyes. "I told you," she says, climbing into Jason's lap and pulling his dick out of his jeans. "Classy. As. Hell."

She tugs her shorts off the rest of the way and rides him while gunshots blare on the TV, takes the beer Jason hands her and shotguns it while Jason squeezes her hips, her ass, buries himself inside of her and maybe, maybe, she's not the only needy one here.

Maybe it doesn't matter.


End file.
